vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of the Saturday morning cartoons of the same name. He's an anthropomorphic hedgehog within the 33rd century on the planet Mobius, using his speed to battle the tyranny of Doctor Robotnik alongside his fellow Freedom Fighters. While oftentimes impatient and short-tempered, Sonic has just as often shown the willingness to do whatever's necessary to save the day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: Around 14 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive, Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1. His memories remained intact despite the changes to the timeline), Toon Force, 4th Wall Breaking, Psuedo-Flight (Power Rings allow Sonic to fly into the air, and can control his descent naturally or with the the air propellors on his shoes), Enhanced Senses (Hearing), Acrobatics (Often showcases great agility on multiple occasions, along with sure footing), Stealth Mastery (Can infiltrate Robotnik's facilities, which are heavily guarded, while often avoiding being detected or setting off surveillance), Surface Scaling (By running up walls with speed), Natural Weaponry (By sharpening his spines), Gravity Manipulation (With the Anti-Gravity Shoes), Air Manipulation (He can produce strong currents of wind and tornadoes with his speed, which can be boosted by Power Rings), Smoke Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has repeatedly shown to pruduce fire by running fast enough), Explosion Manipulation (Through explosive bombs or balloons that Sonic can carry on him), Statistics Amplification (Power Rings are shown to greatly enhance his strength and speed), Power Nullification (Power Rings can nullify barriers and electrical barriers). Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Feels fine despite making contact with massive energy fields), Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Can fight off Roboticization with a strong enough will), Power Rings can revert Mind Manipulation (Restored Uncle Chuck's mind to its original state), Memory Manipulation (Restored Sonic's memories) |-|With the Power Stones=All previous abilities, Aura, True Flight (Shown here), Forcefield Creation (Surrounded by a passive forcefield) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can pry open sealed metal doors with his Spin Dash. Can pull back a moving plane using his speed. Can barrel through Swatbots. Comparable, albeit weaker than, Bunnie, who can pry open the mouth of the Dinobot, which Uncle Chuck called the most powerful robot there was. Can harm those who can harm him). Higher with Power Rings (Capable of thrashing a robot herd and blasting right through a robot lizard) | At least Small Building level (Far stronger than before. Easily tore apart Robotnik's entire facility within moments) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Capable of casually running fast enough to leave fire in his wake on multiple occasions), possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Claims he's faster than lightning). Higher with Power Rings (Sonic is shown to be much faster, can move faster than Robot Sally can perceive him, and can blitz past a multitude of laser weapons) | At least Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Shown capable of tanking several explosions before dusting himself off, which was calculated to be at this level) | At least Small Building level Stamina: Very high, as he is rarely ever shown tiring despite oftentimes constantly being on the move and combating against Robotnik and his forces. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters through Air Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Power Rings | Power Stones Intelligence: Gifted. Grew up during Robotnik's rule of the planet, causing him to be very strategical in his methods. This is highlighted during many infiltrations of Robotnik's heavily guarded facilities within Sonic's time as a Freedom Fighter, oftentimes finding weak points within them. He is also a highly adaptive strategist, coming up with unconventional yet highly successful plans on the fly. Weaknesses: Often displays a lack of patience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base: *'Super Spin:' By curling up into a ball, Sonic can propel himself forward and turn himself into a cutting disk or concussive ball. Key: Base | With the Power Stones Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (DIC) Link's Profile (Base Sonic was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Teenagers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tier 9 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Acausal Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Ring Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Sega